


Mend Me

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Feels, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to think the rain could comfort him. It didn't. </p><p>He used to think he'd never find solace in another human being. He did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend Me

The doctor stared out the cracked, dirt-caked window with stinging eyes. How perfect, it seemed, for him to let tears fall as steadily as the rain outside. The ceilings of the cinema leaked. The rain would always find a way to weave through and soak whatever it could find. 

For Richtofen, the rain was one of his few comforts. Inhaling the lively scent of pertrichor, observing the darkening of the clouds above. Now it left him with a dead, empty feeling. There was nothing happy about it, really. God was crying, if He did exist. He was weeping at the horrors that had been spawned, destroying all chances that may have ever been. 

As God weeped, so did Richtofen. He allowed himself to be caught up in the act of crying, letting it all flow out in silence. The agony within his skull only increased the fall of tears onto blood-drenched tiles. 

'Edward.' 

The doctor tensed, sucking in a breath. How long had it been since anyone had called him by his first name? Or said it with such a concern, such kindness? He relaxed when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, sighing as soft lips pressed against the back of his neck. He'd not heard his ally come in, but the mere fact that he was here calmed his heart. 

'Takeo.' 

He felt the other smile against his neck, nuzzling into him. Warm breath that tingled against his skin, a kiss against his ear that brought a flush of red to his cheeks. Richtofen leaned back against the warrior, breathing a sigh as fingers moved from his hips to his stomach, running smooth circles. 

He quickly turned around, facing Takeo. He knew he wanted to go further. They both did. The warrior's hand gently cupped his face, pulling him closer to press their lips together. They stood together, tasting the blood and iron in their mouths, tongues intertwining and running alongside pearl-white teeth. It was always slow and decadent, a prevailing urge to savor it seemed to reign. Pulling away was all too soon. 

Richtofen's heart beat more rapidly as he was laid down, his back against an office table. He didn't take his gaze away from Takeo's eyes; gorgeous deep brown pools, nearly black but for a dash of dark chocolate. It was in those eyes lie a certain kind of emotion. Perhaps it was loyalty, respect, or even what could be love. To Richtofen, it was more than one could place a word on.

His eyes widened as his pants were undone, swiftly folded and tossed to the side. He gave a low, whining moan as Takeo entered him carefully, holding on to his hips firmly. He bit his lip, his breath shaking and unsteady. He grasped his own member, gently stroking in tune to each thrust of the warrior atop him, head thrown back in pleasure. The tears had long since dried.

The gentle, caring kisses applied to his shut eyelids was a welcome pressure, sending a smile crossing his face. He tried to keep quiet, tried to make as little noise as possible, but neither of them could hear the rain hitting the glass anymore. Takeo quickened his pace, adjusting his position to hit Richtofen just-so, timing each thrust so he could hit the doctor's prostate. 

Richtofen was a mess. His high, kerning moans echoed throughout the room, dominating the small space. Drool steadily trailed from his panting mouth, and he could barely utter out words of warning before he came. They always did so in sync, perfectly. Richtofen's toes curled at the feeling of being filled, so full of the seed of his ally. His lover.

Takeo ran his fingers through the doctor's hair, another hand on his cheek, tracing his thumb over slightly parted lips. Takeo left another kiss upon Richtofen, placed upon his forehead. He helped the other up, never taking his hands off his body, as Richtofen relaxed against his chest. 

He no longer was comforted by the rain. The thought of allowing a person to comfort him was utterly foreign. Yet it had worked, more so  than precipitation ever had. He didn't want to remove himself from the warrior's embrace. He didn't want to let go. 

And Takeo never would let go, either.

**Author's Note:**

> haha what are summaries
> 
> anyways i like this ship a lot and this fandom should ship it more. also sorry if its a little ooc, i am terrible with feelings


End file.
